User talk:Draginfli
Archive 1, Archive2 Status Pics I like your status pictures thingies. I use them, they're cool. Would you mind if I took the idea and made alternate icons? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 17:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, creds for the status thing. At 76px they look perfect next to my banner! [TECTONIUM] 14:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) You'd not mind if I put myself on your freind-type list, wouldja? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 03:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your New Drawing I have no name and came up with her from scratch, I have no clue why but I felt like drawing something random after I saw How to Train Your Dragon, and it turned into something a little unexpected. And I think maybe it was because I was at my friends house when I drew it and I wanted to impress him so I did better than usual (A lot better). Either way I was happy with the results! O_o That is a lot of writing in your talk... Ever think of getting rid of the old conversations to clean it up a bit?o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 17:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ummm I accidentally posted that in my talk, lol. JayBo got it right, but not in the way I meant it perhaps? A lot ( I mean almost everyone outside of the fandom) Associates furries with the darker side of the fandom, and the media loves to make it worse for us.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 18:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ Yay! and thank you! I had a lot of difficulty picking the colors untill my cat Jack walked in and I was like I GOT IT!!! I love my kitty Jack even more now.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 03:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sig Question Is there any way we could fit this little icon (fig A) into my signature so it stays to the left of my name and to the right of the message?[TECTONIUM] 00:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Logo Take a look at this User blog:Matias arana 10/Searching For Our Avatar Answers Wiki's Logo. Tecto gave me his logo too, so in the IRC, we got to the conclusion that it is the most fair thing to do. Are you fine with it? -- 01:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin.How are you? Anyway, I've just found the following and I want you to read it.When you're done, I bet that you'll be thinking that Weaver has guts.But it's the truth. While promoting "Avatar" in Brazil over the weekend, actress Sigourney Weaver said that James Cameron should have won the Best Director Oscar instead of his ex-wife Kathryn Bigelow for "The Hurt Locker." She added that the reason Cameron lost is because the Academy was more interested in making history by giving the award to a woman. "Jim didn't have breasts, and I think that was the reason," she told Folha Online, a Brazilian news site. "He should have taken home that Oscar." Weaver also voiced her disapproval of the Best Picture choice, suggesting it should have gone to "Avatar," instead of "The Hurt Locker" once again. She said: "In the past, 'Avatar' would have won because voters loved to hand out awards to big productions, like 'Ben-Hur.' Today it's fashionable to give the Oscar to a small movie that nobody saw." » Whaddya think?LOL? Also, I'm thinking about drawing Jake once more.When I finish it I will tell ya.Avataraddicted 09:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Just finished drawing Jake.I uploaded him on my userpage.Go take a look and write me your opinion.If you want, you can put in your userpage as well. :)Avataraddicted 17:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Again, congratulations! You noticed the eyes!Yes, I really wanted to capture the fear int them.I'm not mad that you wont upload it on your userpage,my favourite is the one of Neytiri, as well.I really wanted to capture love in her eyes.Avataraddicted 18:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I like your drawing it is cool.Sarah grande 00:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for letting me put your drawing on my page I cant wait to see your other one.Sarah grande 00:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) New Pictures Love your new drawings, they look awesome!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 00:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Omg, that is just amazing. -- 00:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow the are cool. I love them you draw so good.Sarah grande 01:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of it, but I can't think of a pose or anything really for that matter, I want a full body shot thid time not just a close up. I have been working on one though.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I just got an idea! I will draw my favorite cahracter from Disgaea! Which I just posted a statment about on my user page... I should be done with it by the end of this week becuase it actually requires some coloring. Wish me luck!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Gratz. I think. Well, I saw your logo on the answers wiki and Im guessing you won? If you did, CONGRATULATIONS! If Im mistaken, I'm sorry for the inconvinience. By the way, nice new drawings. Reminds me of that one movie called Legion, you know, the one with that angel guy with the gun and the dagger. I'm sure you have seen the movie poster at the theater. Well, anyway, good job and good day. Xijun | Talk Just finished Jake's drawing.Go take a look.It's on the left side.Whaddya think?Avataraddicted 13:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Shading is what makes the drawing look proffessional.Especially, good shading.I will draw more of Jake.Avataraddicted 07:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Logo Voting Done. Check it out here! -- 23:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Actors Gallery James Horner and Cameron do not fit there. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 09:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Galleries in General Maybe you should start another project, once the DVD/Blu-ray is out. Besides replacing most of the pictures with higher quality ones, it would be reasonable to reduce the total number of images in the galleries that have grown bigger and to remove the (near) duplicates. We don't need to have every image that can be found somewhere in the galleries. We are not flickr/photobucket after all. Especially, the main character galleries have much more than needed. I think it would be more informative with less images, a short one-line description for every image and bigger previews. If we would put the images in the order they appear in the movie, the galleries could be used to tell relevant parts of the plot concerning that specific character/animal/whatever. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin.Can you put your signature right next to your name in my friends list?Avataraddicted 15:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi thanks for welcoming me. I'm also on Teen Titans wikia Percy Jackson and the Olympians wikia KND wikia and more that I can't think of right now Mr.oboe77 18:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks about considering me as a friend!!! As soon as I draw a picture I will dedicate it to you. :) Avataraddicted 18:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry Dragonfli. I have lost many friends when it came to religion, but I have many Conservative, Republican, and Christian friends, and I respect them. I respect their beliefs. We live with one another and stay off of the subjects that make us different so we can focus on what makes us alike, so it can be a proper friendship. It doesn't have to be this way. I am sorry for what I have said. One of the main messages from the Christian faith was that we must forgive one another. I respect those ideas. [TECTONIUM] 22:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Draginfli, I am sorry I haven't been around for the past few days. I am just getting caught up on things here on the wiki and I want to say I am sorry for not being around to support you in your statement of faith. You are a very bold Christian and I have the deepest resepct and admiration for you. Thank you for speaking up for our Savior the way you have. You have a gift. Never lose it, and never lose your faith in Him. Skxwang 01:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) DVD Release I said how i find it annoying that i have to wait another extra week for the film, but i know i'm not alone, What are your thoughts?.I know EVERYTHING. 22:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) JUST BOUGHT AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Avataraddicted 14:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) THA'S WHAT I THINK, TOO!!!Anyway I will see it on saturday.Cant wait.Avataraddicted 16:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask something irrelevant?How old are you? Dont get me wrong, I know that we shouldnt ask a lady about how old she is, so if you want dont answer. :) Avataraddicted 16:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok I understand :)Avataraddicted 18:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY, JUST SAW AVATAR IN BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Words can't describe it, it was an experience, the resolution was just perfect, the sound was perfect, e.t.c.About the story...The usual.Perfecterer (LOL) than perfect!!!!!!!!!!!Lived to see experience it.I'm still crying, lol.Avataraddicted 19:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Im currently working on another drawing of Jake as Toruk Makto.I'll message you when it's done.I'll finish it on sunday, right now I'm tired.Anyway, it's a tricky one.Avataraddicted 16:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I Need Help Please Most Luminous Dragonfli, it seems as if I am always asking everyone for help - and so embarrassed that I have to - and so grateful when someone responds. I wasn't able to follow the instructions on your Signature Help page (I couldn't figure out how to leave you a message there), so here I am. I am hoping that you will be able to help me come up with an amazing signature. I have a prototype that I am pleased with and would appreciate your expertise. Wow, it came up pretty "in your face" when I cut and pasted. Thank you so much for offering to help all of us - you are an important part of this community - and very kind. R'''Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising '''R The sun symbol is from Wingdings1, shift/ letter R, (that should work) 22 font size, bold. Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising, is Blackadder ITC, 18 font size. Bright red would be a happy color. Ghaziya 00:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oooops I responded on MY talk page - don't think that was the right thing to do - darn! ((SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig)) 02:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Danggit Danggit - I did it wrong on my preferences. You can't trust me with anything! Sorry! ((SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig)) 02:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) One More Once Testing SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig 02:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm Wearing Me Out Most Luminous Draginfli, first of all my apologies for not spelling your name correctly in previous posts - you chose a beautiful name and it deserves great respect. When Matias commented (and snickered at me) about my last try, I cut and pasted it into my preferences field exactly as you and he sent it, made sure the box was checked and sent it to him - and it still didn't work! And what is coming through won't even link. Whine, whine, snivel, snivel. Dear Helpmate, I am so sorry that this has become a problem. Words can't express how much I passionately LOVE the signature and I am so hoping "we" can fix it. 03:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hold Your Breath Should I be responding on MY page or YOUR page? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) YIPPPEEEEEEEEEEE YOU DID IT!!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!! IS THIS COOL OR WHAT!!!!!!!! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I can't believe my logo got picked! It took me hours to settle on something, I actually went as far as screen-capping the page and placing it on there to test it out... I've been away for a while so didn't even know until just now. Thanks again! Revengeance 13:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Purple Hey Fli! I saw your new sig and wondered if you wanted to see this purple themed prototype for your banner: [[TECTONIUM]] 18:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Artwork Most Luminous Draginfli ~ I was looking through your beautiful artwork and stopped dead still on Cyex, Toranafor Makto. She is amazing! I love her looooong que and looooong tail ~ what an enhancement ~ you did good! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dragin I'm back!And I bring with me my new toruk makto drawing.Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, voila! What do you think? Message me! :) Click on it to see the details, otherwise you will not see the real beauty of it.Avataraddicted 18:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC)